1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposal device for needles, such as for hypodermic syringes, disposable scalpels, and a method for preventing accidental contact with the needle of a hypodermic syringe after the needle has been used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is conventional in the art, a hypodermic syringe is used to inject substances into human and animal bodies. A typical hypodermic syringe comprises: a barrel, adapted to contain the substance to be injected; a hypodermic needle, or sharp-pointed cannula, coupled to the barrel; and means for forcing, such as a plunger, the substance from the barrel through the needle or cannula.
Hypodermic syringes are typically disposable and are discarded after use. One problem presented by the disposal of the syringes is in shielding the sharp end of the needle, or cannula, so that those handling it will not be stuck or accidentally pricked. This problem is particularly important because, following the injection, the needle may be contaminated from its exposure to the human or animal blood and can spread diseases, such as hepatitis or AIDS.
Typically, hypodermic syringes are supplied with a tubular shield which is slipped over the pointed end of the needle and releasably retained on the syringe as by a frictional fit with a mounting post formed on the end of the syringe barrel. The most conventional method to shield the needle following its use is to replace the tubular shield. Unfortunately, however, the passage into the shield is of small diameter and the shield must be inserted over the sharp end of the needle. Consequently, there is a substantial risk to the person attempting to do this, particularly if the reshielding is attempted during emergency periods or other times of high stress, such as in emergency operating rooms, at the scene of an accident, or in a moving ambulance.
An additional problem associated with conventional hypodermic syringes is that in many instances, particularly in emergency-type situations, the syringe will be used and laid down somewhere in the operating room, without the syringe having been resheathed. Thus, the opportunity also exists that individuals in the operating room, or other emergency scene, could walk by and accidentally contact a potentially contaminated needle.
One proposed solution to the foregoing problems has been to incorporate a slideable exterior sheath about the barrel of the hypodermic syringe, whereby after the syringe has been used, the sheath is moved along the barrel until it resheaths the used needle. Examples of such hypodermic syringes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,738; 4,026,287; and 4,425,120. It is believed that syringe manufacturers have not adopted such hypodermic syringes because of the additional cost involved in providing the slideable sheath, and perhaps problems associated with molding the additional components. Furthermore, since each manufacturer of syringes utilizes a different design, as well as manufactures syringes in a multitude of different sizes and shapes, a large number of manufacturing modifications, including additional molds, would have to be accomplished prior to providing such type of protection to the hypodermic syringes.
Presently, some syringe manufacturers have advised the users of their products to dispose used syringes into a metal, or heavy cardboard, box, without resheathing the needle. There are problems associated with this suggested method for disposing of used syringes. Since the box may be ultimately emptied, the risk of accidental contact with the used needles is greatly increased, insofar as none of the needles have been resheathed. An additional problem associated with this suggested method is that its practice would likely increase the opportunity for accidental contact with a used needle, in that medical personnel would have to walk through an operating room, or emergency room, with an unsheathed needle, in order to get to where the metal disposal box is located, rather than resheath it immediately after its use.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no disposal device for needles or method for preventing accidental contact with a needle which: is simple and economical to manufacture; is easily used; has universal application for any needle or other sharp medical device; and helps to prevent accidental contact with a used needle. Therefore, the art has sought a disposal device for needles and method for preventing accidental contact with a needle which: is simple and economical to manufacture; is easily used; has universal application for any needle or other sharp medical device; and helps to prevent accidental contact with a needle of a hypodermic syringe after the needle has been used.